New Divide
by I'm a Basket Case
Summary: The setting is both present day Earth and the land of Alagaesia. Sami and May have been both blessed and cursed with the fate of two worlds.
1. Prologue chapter 1: 1901

A.N. I wrote this for my best friend for her birthday. It shows what I can do in a rush (I had less than 1 month to type 11 chapters + prologue). Spelling and grammer, I warn, might not be good, but still read it. Laugh it out. Please read and review!

* * *

Prologue

(Around sixty years into the future)

A young boy was very excited, for his grandfather was going to read him a story.

"Now, Charlie" rasped the grandfather sitting down in the leather chair in his library, "remember, it is your brother's turn."

Charlie frowned, and began to complain and pout.

"Go ahead, Andy," he continued, "select a book."

Andy stared at all the books lining the walls. They were old and new, thick and thin, some even in other languages. Yet, one always caught his eye. Ever since he was little, the thick, leather bound book mystified him with its elaborate pictures and weird plot and settings. To him it was fiction, but he could hear his grandfather's voice in his head saying: '_Andy, this tale is very old, for all we know it could be fact._' Andy took the book off the shelf, and handed it to Grandfather.

"This one" he said.

"Ah wise choice," said the sage, "this is by far my favorite narrative in this library. _New Divide_ is a journey about two adventuresome people, around your age Andy, who were called without notice and without question, to do all they can to save all they hold most dear to them."

"That sounds boring," said the young one, "I'm going to bed." He left the room.

"Pity" said the grandfather shaking his head, "he is young, too young for this story." He opened the book and began to read, "_Snow was starting to fall_ . . .."

* * *

Chapter 1: 1901

Snow was starting to fall on this cold January afternoon, where a college-aged girl was watching the flocks of students depart Charleston High in twos and threes from the church courtyard across the street. She was looking at Mrs. Fingerette talk to one of the older students, when two young teens caught her eye.

"Baron" she said looking over at the teen leaning against a pillar and eating an apple, "I see them."

"Aye" he through the apple over his shoulder and a small sapling started to grow where it fell, "I see 'em Alex"

Alex was very cunning for the age of eighteen. Her silvery blonde hair was nestled under a hat. She was wearing a long sleeve blouse under her San Francisco hooey and a pair of plain bell-bottoms. Baron was her antonym. He wore baggy clothes and had his matted brown hair in a bandana. His long leather coat billowed in the nippy wind. He had a scar running down his jaw from when his enemies crossed him one too many times. Barron always used brute force rather than tricking the opponent.

"I'll go get 'em" he said and ran after the two, a few minutes later Baron lead the two stunned teens back over.

"Hello" said Alex cheerfully, "do you know who I am?"

"No" sassed one of them.

"Sami, there is no need to be rude" said Alex.

"I never told you my name," a shocked Sami said. The girl next to her look just as shocked as Sami was.

"How do you know who we are?" she asked.

"Because you have been chosen, May" Baron said.

"For what," she asked.

"We have to learn to trust us, and us you" Alex said.

"But we can tell you why," said Baron, "Sami because of you knowledge of war and weapons."

"And you May" Alex said, "for your ability to assess things from all sides, and your strategy."

"I don't like where this is going" May whispered to Sami. Sami shrugged back.

"I'm confused," Sami said, "there has to be a reason for this."

"And there is" Alex said.

"Just tell us and be done with it" Sami said.

"Have you noticed disappearances," Baron asked mysteriously, "have you got this feeling that it will happen again and again, 'till it's just you?"

"Are you ok," asked May, "do you need to see my mom?"

"No, he needs to see my dad," Sami corrected May nodded in agreement.

"Just tell me if you have noticed the disappearances," Baron interrupted forcefully.

"Geez man, calm down," said Sami, "not that much around here, but other places, yes."

"That is all I asked" he frowned.

"Why, what does this have to do with us?" asked May.

"Ok here is the deal," said Alex, "imagine there are three different types of humans on this earth: space, time, and normal mortals. There is this man named Zudon, and he is the general for Space. He is trying to provoke the three classes into a hot war. If he succeeds and there is a war, the earth would be destroyed."

"Ok, nice joke . . . " started Sami, but she stopped due to Barons and Alex's severe faces.

"We need your help," said Baron.

"Wait, what is our part," asked May.

"You are to stop this war," he said.

"Wait, how do you know about this," questioned Sami.

"Because we have been a part of it" said Alex.

"Prove it" dared Sami. May nudged her shaking her head frantically.

"As you wish" bowed Alex. She snapped her fingers and the space around them turned black.

"W-what is going on" shuddered May, AI can't see anything."

"This is how earth would be like if we fail, and Zudon wins" said Alex.

Like on queue, the lights faded back in, but it was tinted orange. There were no grass or trees. The buildings were reduced to rubble. The two looked around, shocked and stunned. No other life could be seen, no birds chirping, no cars driving by, and no pedestrians walking around.

"This is horrible," croaked Sami she knelt down and picked up a piece of cement that was once Virginia St., or at least we think it was.

"Are you convinced now?" asked Baron. Sami was silent, and May lowered her head. "What will you do about this?"

"I will fight," said May raising her head, "I'll not let this be earth's fate!"

They all turned at Sami. She looked horrible. May has never seen her so sad and angry at the same time. She looked like she was going to fade away and cry her eyes out, and go on a murderous rampage at the same time.

"And you" asked Alex. Sami was silent for a few minutes.

"Do I deserve to live a normal life," she asked herself standing up, "my heart thirsts for adventure," she raised her head *hint Naruto battle music*, "I'm honored to fight along side you all."

"That's the spirit," said Alex.

"But before you do anything" said Baron, "you need to be trained."

Suddenly the terrain changed back to normal, and they were standing in the courtyard across the street from the school again.

"Sorry" said Sami, "I need to get to my dads office."

"And I need to go home," said May walking toward a Black truck, and the teens parted ways.


	2. I've Got a Feeling

A.N.: All of my chapters are named after songs. Some you have heard of, others maybe not. I name them according to both title and content/meaning of the song.

* * *

Chapter 3: I've Got a Feeling

Baron closed his eyes and the area around them rippled, like throwing rocks into a calm pond. It rippled until everything was a big blur and you couldn't tell what was up or what was down. At the point is impossible to do anything but close your eyes nice and tight, and that is what May and Sami did. Soon after their feet hit solid ground. The two stumbled forward in surprise.

"Ow, my face" said Sami spitting grass out of her mouth.

"Where are we" asked May, ignoring her friend's complaint.

Baron appeared in the mist, followed by Alex.

"You'll see" Baron said using his mysterious voice. He went down and helped them to their feet. They both muttered their thanks. "But before you can do anything, you need the proper attire."

He snapped his fingers and their clothes changed. Sami's became a burgundy cotton shirt, short-sleeve chain maul, a back leather vest, black leather pants, knee-high boots and claymore strapped to her back. May's became a teal cotton long-sleeve shirt, brown leather pants, brown knee-high boots, green cloak, and a staff in her hand; which, she just about dropped in shock.

"Wow" Sami said drawing her three-foot long claymore, "this thing is nearly as big as I"

"You Sami are dressed for battle," Baron explained, "awhile you, May, are dressed for travel. Not saying you wouldn't fight."

"I better fight" she snapped, "I don't want to be left out."

"Don't worry" Alex said, "We are all going to get plenty of fighting time."

"So..." Sami said, "Who are we here to see? . . . Where is here?"

"You'll see" Baron said and started walking out of the clearing, "follow me."

The three followed Baron deeper into the forest. The trees were so thick it darkened the forest floor. It was chilly, and May gathered her cloak around her for warmth. They could hear whispering in the wind. Sami, who had taken the back, quickened her pace so she was walking next to May.

"Do you hear the voices?" she whispered to May.

"What you're hearing is the Fair-folk," said Baron without looking back at them, "come-on keep up."

"Fair-folk" said May, "we are going to see the elves."

"The question is what type of elves" Sami said plainly, "Remember the fairies? Do you want that to happen again?"

"True" said May, "but still, they are elves." Sami smiled and nodded, unable to hold in any more of her excitement.

"Keep up" repeated Baron, this time looking back. Sami and May trotted to catch up with the others, "almost there."

Soon after Baron said that, they came to a cliff. Sami and May went to the edge and peered over. The drop was more than one hundred feet. Both May and Sami stepped back nervously. Baron went over to a rock and rested his foot against it, peering over, as if waiting for something to happen. Sami and May walked over to a tree. Sami climbed it, while May rested herself against the trunk. Alex sat down on the rocky ground in the middle of the ledge and began to meditate.

"So why are we here," Sami called down to Baron.

"I'm waiting for a friend," he said without looking away from the cliff edge.

"Who" asked May curiously.

"A man by the name of the Cripple Who Is Whole"

"OROMIS" May and Sami cried in unison. Sami became teary eyed and didn't speak after that.

"How do you know that name" Baron asked turning to look at the two girls.

"A book" answered May.

"What do you know about him?" he asked.

"He is the rider to Glaedr, a golden dragon. He is an elf, and one of the mentors of Eragon." May started, "He was living in exile. He taught many riders like Brom, Morzan, and Galbatorix; also, he died fighting in Gil'ead."

"He DIED?" he shouted.

"Yes, most tragic" May said sadly. Sami sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"That is horrible," he said sadly lowering his head so the bangs covered his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt on this hard moment" said Alex with no emotion, "we are not alone."

Sami leaped out of the tree and drew her claymore in one fluid motion. May stood up and held her staff at the ready.

"Who is there?" asked Baron, "show yourself." A bush started to shake, and what jumped out was a squirrel.

"Aww" said Sami kneeling down to grab the rodent, "Claire will be jealous if I catch a squirrel."

"No Sami" shouted May as something much larger leaped out of the brush.

Sami out of shock lifted up the sword to receive a blow that knocked her onto her butt. The men, er elf, went in for another attack. Which she rolled out of the way and jumped back to her feet. May started forward but Baron stopped her. "I want to see what she does," he said. May frowned and looked at Sami hopelessly.

Sami was blocking, dodging, evading, and repeat. She has learned a lot of stuff from reading books and fighting trees, but it still wasn't a lot. This elf was pressing her backwards, no matter what she did to get an advantage. Soon after that, everything turned to instinct. That is when everything turned to her. She slapped him across the face with the flat of her blade. He growled and started to attack her mind. It took almost all her strength to fend off his mind and his sword. At the last second the flats of their blades touched, and Sami disarmed him. She slowly started to move away from the elf, until she was next to May.

"How did you do that?" May asked.

"I don't know" Sami stated, "It just happened."

"I think there is more to you than what meets the eye" said Baron then looked at the elf, "what do you want?"

"Humans in the Du Weldonvardon" he spat, "need I say more?"

"We are friends" Baron said, "don't worry."

"Yeah, _friend_" said the elf sarcastically.

"Hey" said Baron aggressively, "If we were foe, you would be dead!"

"Hold it" said Alex grabbing his arm, "easy boy."

"That doesn't prove anything," snarled the elf.

"Calm down, Sharow" said a voice. An elf entered the small ledge. It was a female clad in amazing clothing.

"My lady" bowed Sharow.

"Islanzadí" whispered May. Sami nodded as they both bowed nice and low.

"Rise brave travelers" and they all rose to there feet. "What brings you all here?"

Baron explained about looking for Oromis and about joining the Varden. She gave them provisions for their journey to Gil'ead.


	3. Afraid This Time

A.N.: This Chapter is the one that made me cry while typing it. See... Sami is like me, while May is the girl I presented this story to... we are best friends.

* * *

Chapter 4: Afraid This Time

May was several leagues ahead of the others. She was jumping from tree limb to tree limb, ninja style. Yet she wasn't a ninja, so it wasn't perfect. May had her falls, but she didn't care. She just got back up and tried again.

After being ahead for so long, May stopped, sitting against a large maple tree, waiting for them. Baron earlier gave each, Sami and May, a gift. He gave them both the ability to understand the ancient language, be able to speak it, and use it in magic. He didn't just give them the ordinary every day crappy magic, but he powerful type. He gave them the good type, the dragon rider type. May pulled her hat down farther, shielding her eyes from the bright, fiery sun, and sighed.

"What is this" said a voice that made her jump two feet into the air, "a young hunter caught off her guard."

May looked up to see a man (duh) hanging over her. His red clothing and black leather stood out from his pale skin. She stood up slowly; May wasn't very tall compared to him, for she was around shoulder high.

"What is a young girl like you doing out here alone" the man asked.

"I should ask you why are invading my privacy" she snapped.

"Oh look an attitude," he said a little harshly. May glared at him.

"You have no right" she said and started to walk away. He stepped in front of her to block her path.

"Ahh but I do" he said, "I'm Murtagh, Dragon rider, and follower of Galbatorix"

"You're mad," she said stepping back.

"Oh really" Murtagh said, "We need women like you fighting for Galbatorix"

"GO TO HELL" she yelled at him holding her staff out in front of her.

"Look a tiger" he taunted, "lets see how she does in a fight."

She lunged at him and he easily pushed her away. May slapped him across the face with the back of her hand.

"JERK" May screamed and jabbed at him.

"MAY" screamed another girl entering the clearing.

"SAMI?"

Murtagh took this chance to punch May in the head, knocking her out.

"MAY" screamed Sami again.

"How about you come get your precious May" snarled Murtagh carrying her away.

Sami went after him but Baron caught her and held her back. By this time, Sami was in tears. She had lost her best friend, her best buddy. Sami swore for as long as she lived she would avenge Murtagh and get May back.

"Sami..." said Alex, but Sami didn't look at her, "we'll get her back."

"Yeah, she is strong," said Baron, "she'll be fine until we get there."

"I know" Sami said, "That's what scares me the most."

-Δ-


	4. Dare You To Move

Chapter 5: Dare You to Move

Sami woke about a day later. She didn't recognize the place she was in. The floor, the walls and the ceiling were all stone. She sat up to find she was not in her normal maul and armor. She was wearing a soft, white cotton shirt and a pair of brown leather pants. She leaped out of bed and went for the door. She opened it up and can face to face with her capture. Murtagh. She lunged at him screaming. He carried her back inside the room and set the screaming girl on the bed.

"I do not wish to harm you," he said gently.

"Well you kind have already did," May snapped moving her bangs to show the deep, black bruise on her forehead.

"You need rest" he said, "I have something for you."

"No thank you" she said.

"You'll change your mind once you see what it is." Murtagh pulled out of his bag a green stone about the size of a football. "My master and I believe you might be a Dragon rider."

"Me?"

"Yes" he said setting it on her lap. She ran her fingers over it.

"Not me" May said, "I'm not of Dragon rider blood."

"We need another rider if we are going to stomp out the Varden and Eragon" Murtagh said.

"NO" she shouted, "I WILL NEVER HARM THEM!"

"Oh really" he said drawing a knife, "then I should kill you."

"You don't have he guts," she said pulling out her staff from under the covers, "I know magic."

"What type" he said cautiously.

"The good type... Brizinger" she said and her staff erupted in blue flame.

"How?"

"I have my sources" she said and swung the staff at him. He fell out of the chair and crawled to the door with the egg in his arms. "YAH, YOU RUN AWAY!"

After he left, May sat down on her bed trying to calm her anger. Murtagh had gotten away with the egg. May felt bad about letting her anger get in the way, but she was not giving up now. She will get the egg,


	5. Believe

Chapter 6: Believe

This was wrong, and May knew it. She had no choice. May had to find the egg, but she didn't even know where to start. She wandered around the castle trying to become familiar with the sights and rooms. While she was exploring, May found the library and the. The egg was always in her mind, and she had to find it. She also had to worry about what she will do once she found it.

It took her several long days too find the egg. One day May decided to visit the dungeons, just for the sake of boredom, and in one of the deeper cells, she found it. The emerald green egg resting on a podium was hers for the taking. May pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and began fiddling with the lock. There was a soft click and she opened the door slowly. May was relieved when it made no noise. She crept in slowly and put it safely in her bag.

"Now how to get out of here" she asked herself softly, and walked casually to her room.

When May got there, she locked the door, and went too the window. May was only two stories of the ground. May climbed onto the windowsill and jumped. She rolled on the ground several times then stood back up.

"Ow that hurt," she said rubbing her knees as she walked carelessly into town.

May examined the many shops and merchants. The traveling merchants had arrived for the spring. They carried fine jewelry, livestock, food, clothing, and many more that I don't wish to list. May had an idea, she could do as Eragon did, and find the man named Merlock. May roamed the tents looking for his tent. It was around sunset when she found it.

"Merlock" May asked to the tent, "Merlock, are you in there?"

"I'm closing shop," said a voice, "come back tomorrow"

"Merlock" she said, "I need your help. I have something you might want to see again."

"Why should I want to see such a thing at this time of night?"

"Sir" she said, "I ran away from my captures, and I need some help. I have something that will change your mind"

The tent opening drew open and stood a man, mid to late twenties, wearing a purple velvet tunic and some black leather pants.

"What do you want" he hissed, "I'm closed, and running out of patience."

"I have something" May said, "but this is not a safe place to show it"

"What is such thing?"

May raised her eyebrows at such a change in attitude.

"Ok then" Merlock said stepping aside, "come in, come in."

She entered and took a seat at a low table.

"Show me this said idem" Morlock said.

"As long as you swear not to tell anyone on Galbatorix's side," May said.

"I do" he said.

"Repeat after me" May said, "wiol ono Eka yawë... I form a trusted bond with you."

"Fine, if it makes you happy" he said, "wiol ono Eka yawë."

"Thank you" and she pulled out the egg, "I believe you know what this is."

"I have seen it only once" he said picking the egg up to examine it, "in blue"

"What do you know, which is very important, that is blue" she asked.

"Saphira" Morlock whispered.

"yes" May said, "so you can only guess this is a dragon egg too"

"And it is" he said, "it weighed no more then 'is and was about the same size" then he looked up at her, "please don't tell me you're the rider of this dragon"

"No' she said, "I will not let it hatch for me."

-Δ-

Sami was sitting on her bed in the small cottage in Gil'ead. She hated not having May around. It nearly crushed her. Baron is not letting her go try to find her. He believes May will find her way back. They sent word to some spies and Nasuada, and she sent word back with the arrival of Eragon himself. Whenever Sami wasn't sitting in her room, she was talking to Saphira. She was the only one who understood. For Saphira had been in similar situations with Eragon.

"Sami" said a voice. She turned around and it was Eragon.

"Hello Eragon" she said trying to be polite.

"What is troubling you?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"I worried about May" Sami openly emitted.

"Sami" he said, "we all are."

"I know" she said, "but she is more than a friend to me" she turned to him. He could see the fear and sadness in her eyes, "she is my sister."

"But you two are not of the same blood" he contradicted.

"We have been friends for a long time," she said, "I know her like the back of my hand."

"Then why are you so worried if you know her ability?" he asked.

"It's natural to be worried," Sami said looking at him in the face, "especially if we are as close as we are."

That silenced Eragon. He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He didn't know how to respond.

"it's getting cold" he said rubbing his arms, "winter is finally here. We have had an unusually warm and dry winter."

"Yah" she said looking at the goose bumps forming on her arms, "your right."

"Do you want to come down stairs where it's warmer" he offered. Sami shook her head. "Oh come on, Sami. You can't stay up here all day." Eragon touched her hand, and it was freezing. "Your freezing. Come on, Sami, let's get you warmed up." He pulled her to her feet and lead her downstairs to the warm of the hearth.

-Δ-


	6. Come Together

Chapter 7: Come Together

It was almost two weeks later when Gil'ead came into sight. May's aura spiked, as she saw a blue dragon resting outside on of the houses.

'_Eragon is here_' she thought excitedly, '_that means so are the others'_

"Your almost home" said Merlock.

Merlock and May have been bonding over the weeks they have been traveling together. Merlock has become so comfortable being with her, he kind of took her under his wing and taught her the ways of the traveler and searching for shortcuts... you know where this is going. Therefore, he understands how important this reunion is to her.

"Thank you so much" May hugged the man. Morlock patted her on the back.

"I'm glade to see you truly happy" he smiled, "come on let's get you home, girl." The cart rolled on as Morlock started the horse again.

It took about another half day for them to enter the outskirts of Gil'ead. You could see the devastation from when the war was fought here. They both jumped as a horn was blown, and elves and men surrounded the cart. One of the elves stepped forward; his blond hair billowed in the wind.

"Travelers" he addressed Morlock and May, "what brings you here?"

"I'm Morlock," responded the merchant, "and this 'ere is May the thief."

"May" asked the elf.

"The one and only" May stated leaping out of the cart. The elf turned to one of the men and whispered something to him. The man nodded and ran off.

"I'm Eragon," said the elf, "sorry about that."

"No problem" said Morlock, "we don't blame you"

There was a faint scream, and the sound of doors slamming. A few seconds later a girl about May's age comes sprinting into view. She ran up to May and stopped about arm length away from her.

"May" she said, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Sami" May said hugging her bestest buddy.

"What happened" Sami asked, "How did you get away?"

"Well it wasn't easy" May said and pulled something out of her pack, Abut I did get a souvenir."

Sami looked down to see what is in May's hands, and gasped.

"How'd you get it?" she asked running her fingers over the egg.

"That was the hard part" May said, "but at least it's in the safe hands of the Varden now."

"Yah," Sami said, "I'm just so happy right now."

"Well, I'm glad that you're ok" Sami said, "and back safely."

May yawned.

"Your sleepy..." Sami said, "Go get some sleep."

"Yah." May handed the egg to Sami and started toward the direction Sami came.

"May never got any sleep," said Morlock, "she was too afraid that something might happen, and when May actually tried to sleep... it just never happened. Though this whole journey, she has gotten around five hours of sleep."

"That is unlike her," said Sami watching May, "usually it's me with the sleeping problem."

"Really?"

"Yep" she said then looked at the egg, "well, I better take this to Baron. You may come if you like."

"Sure" Morlock said and the two walked to the cottage.


	7. Read My Mind

Chapter 8: Read My Mind

May woke up, nice and refreshed, the next day to the smell of sausages and fresh bread. She smiled and got ready. May now wore a plain teal tunic and her leather pants, instead of her normal wears. Then she went down stairs, and found everyone all ready up (even Sami).

"Ah the brave one herself" said Morlock as May entered. Sami handed her a plate piled with food.

"Glad to have you back" said Baron.

"I'm glad too be back." May answered.

"That's the spirit," said Alex, "you really showed your ability."

"Thank you" May said and began eating.

When they were finished someone entered, it was Eragon. He held the egg in his arms.

"Eragon" said Baron, "so glad too have you visit again."

"I'm here under orders" Eragon said setting the egg down on the table next to May, "both Saphira and I know the Rider is in this room."

"WHAT?" everyone said.

"The new Dragon Rider is in this very room," Eragon repeated.

"Why do you think this" Sami asked.

"Because we have a feeling" he answered them pointed at May and Sami, "it's one of you."

"Us?" asked a shocked May.

"Yes" he slid the egg so that it was in-between the two.

"Not me" said May, "Sami's the dragon expert."

"But May" she said, "You have proven yourself as one."

May was silent. Sami was right, and she knew it.

"Then why didn't it hatch while I was on my journey?" May asked al of a sudden.

"It might have noticed it was the wrong time," suggested Eragon.

'May" Sami said, "you take it first, give it another go."

"But..."

"Just take it" Sami said pushing it toward her.

"But" she looked at Baron, he nodded slowly, "fine, I'll take it."

"Good" said Sami, "hey Eragon can I have a word with you... in the other room?"

"Sure" he said, and the two left.

-Δ-

"What is it you want" Eragon asked.

"Are you sure it's going to be safe with us?" Sami asked.

"I hope," he answered.

"Oh and one more thing," she said, "I must talk to Glaedr."

"What?"

"Please it's urgent," she said.

"I swore too protect him" he said, "I will not break his oath."

"Please" she asked, "I have too talk to him."

"No" he said, "I can't"

Eragon tensed up and frowned.

"What did Saphira say?" asked Sami.

Eragon sighed and pulled out the gem from the pouch around his neck, and handed it to Sami. As soon as it touched her skin, it melted and disappeared. Sami gasped and fell into Eragon's arms.

"Sami" he said in shock and laid her on a bench, "Guys, something is wrong with Sami."

The others raced out with weapons at the ready, they lowered them weapons at the sight of Sami.

"Sami" said May touching her hand and yanked back, "her hand is really hot."

"What happened" Baron asked.

"I showed her Glaedr. Then the gem melted into her skin. Now this." he said.

"Let me take a look at her," said Alex. She did some hand gestures and hands started giving off

an eerie blue light. "No poison, but it seems like the presence of Glaedr has taken Sami as like a host."

"So he's a parasite" asked Baron.

"That depends, her body has just gone into a state of shock" said Alex her hands turning back too normal, "she will be fine latter today."

-Δ-

Sami woke up for the second time that day in her bed. Sami looked down at her burning hand, she had the mark of the dragon rider on her hand. This puzzle Sami, she was not a rider.

'_I thought you'll never wake up_' said a deep voice in her head. This scared her. '_Calm down child, I'm a part of you now. I'm Glaedr, the golden dragon.'_

'_What are you doing in my head'_ Sami asked, _'reading my mind, for all I know you could be for Galbatorix.'_

'_Calm down child,'_ said Glaedr, _'just think of me as you conscience.'_

'_I don't need a conscience...' _Sami started.

'_Looking at your past... I think you do'_ he said.

Out of nowhere there was a yelp coming from the other room. Sami jumped up and ran to the room the noise came from. She opened the door. What was in there shocked her. Sitting there on the bed holding her wrist was May, and sitting next to, her was a green baby dragon.

"What the…" Sami said sitting next May, "... you have one two." she showed May her hand.

"But you didn't touch the dragon" May started. Sami's eyes flashed gold.

"But your wrong" said Glaedr though Sami. May gasped. Then she began giggled.

"Sami, you're becoming more and more like Daniel" May giggled. Sami's eyes returned to normal.

"Yah, it's almost weird" said Sami. The two laughed more.


	8. Stronger

Chapter 9: Stronger

It was several weeks later. May's Dragon is now big enough to ride. Sami found out she can transform into Glaedr. They have both been training. They were ready. About one week ago, Eragon asked if they would help him destroy Galbatorix. He wanted them to distract Murtagh, while he finds Galbatorix. Now they were ready to leave the safety of Gile'id and go to Urû'baen.

"This is it" said Sami excitedly, "we are actually going to fight!"

"Calm down Sami" said Baron, "that is not something too be happy about."

"What ever" she said.

"Alex and I are going to be right beside you all" Baron continued, "So don't get carried away."

"Ok" said May.

-Δ-

The ride two day to Urû'baen was long and challenging on horseback. May has never ridden a horse in full armor, while Sami was tired because her back was hurting. All of them just wanted too get this task over with. As soon as they got there, they ate quickly, and geared up for battle.

"This is it Buddy" said Sami to May, "are you ready?"

"Yes and no" May answered.

"What do you mean" asked Sami.

"I believe that I'm stronger than before," May said, "but I don't know if I can control my self."

"That sounds like something I will do" said Sami then patted her friend on the back, "don't worry, together we're unstoppable."

"I hope your right" May said.

"Stop taking my lines" said Sami, "usually I'm the one who asks that."

"Your right" laughed May.

"I'm always right" laughed Sami. May stopped laughing.

"Hey" May said. Sami kept on laughing.

Baron, Alex, Morlock, May, and Sami started creating strategy.

"Sami you're with me" Said Baron, "while the rest of you are together. May, tell your dragon to wait for my signal."

"How will I receive this signal" asked May. Baron handed them all ear-buds and microphone to hook to there helms. "This will work."

"Ok do you all get the plan" questioned Baron putting on his helm.

"Yes" they all answered.

"Can you here me" Baron asked.

"Yes" the rest responded.

"Lets go" he and Sami ran in one direction, while Morlock, Alex and May in another.

-Δ-

May, Morlock and Alex where climbing one of the stairwells towards the throne room. May knew Murtagh would be there. She cracked one of the side doors too see both of them, Murtagh and Galbatorix, talking.

"Wait here" May instructed.

May walked out slowly, her feet making no sound.

"HEY YOU" she yelled. Murtagh and Galbatorix looked up, "YAH, YOU. What's up. It's I, May. I have returned to... to KICK YOUR BUTT."

"Leave this one to me, master" Murtagh said drawing his sword.

'_May, be careful_' said her dragon, Em.

'_I will'_ she replied holding her staff at the ready.

"You could never beat me, child" said Murtagh.

"Oh look, someone's acting over confident," said May sarcastically like how Murtagh does, "well I'll tell you something dude, I'm the new rider. I'm stronger now."

-Δ-


	9. Speed of Sound

Chapter 10: Speed of Sound

Sami quivered after hearing her friend's brave words through the communicator.

"Be careful, May" she whispered, "don't do anything until I get there, because I two deserve this revenge."

"Sure" Sami heard May say.

"We have to hurry" said Baron as the two began to run to the thrown room.

The two ran down the halls dodging guards, and other obstacles. It took them a bit to make it to the main throne doors.

"Are you ready?" whispered Baron.

"I've been waiting forever for something like this" Sami answered.

The two barged in weapons at the ready. Murtagh was standing there ready too take May's head off.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" Sami screamed. Murtagh looked up, and May took her chance and hit Murtagh in the legs, knocking him over. Sami loaded her bow and shot Murtagh in the shoulder. Sami and May moved closer so they stood over him. Sami drew her sword and held it at a stabbing position, while May held her staff over her head.

"You made the wrong choice meeting May" Sami said. Murtagh laughed and rolled out of the way and jumped out of the near by window and onto his red dragon, Thorn, and got away.

"Gosh darn it," cursed May as baron, Alex and Morlock entered. "We almost had it."

"It's ok guys," said Baron, "just received work Galbatorix is dead. You can go home now."

-Δ-


	10. How Far We Come

Chapter 11: How Far We Come

May and Sami reappeared under the Southside Bridge. I few seconds later so did Alex and Baron.

"Good job, you two helped the Varden by getting rid of Murtagh." Said Baron

"What now" asked Sami, "what time is it?"

"It is exactly two minutes later" Baron said, "it's like it never happened."

"That is amazing," said May.

"It feels so different now," said Sami.

"You'll get used too it" said Alex, "now go live your lives like this never happened. Tell no one." The two younger teens nodded.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked May.

"Yes" said Baron, "but don't go looking for us."

"Now go" said Alex, "your friends are waiting to go to the mall."

"Bye" Sami and May waved and ran after their friends.

**THE END**


End file.
